


One Soul for Death's Embrace

by ValueMyHeart



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValueMyHeart/pseuds/ValueMyHeart
Summary: Thanatos was the gatherer of souls for the Underworld, yet she’s the one soul who eluded him for centuries. Kagome has walked the earth, yearning for the day Death will claim her. Thanatos finds he also yearns for her, body and soul.
Kudos: 7





	One Soul for Death's Embrace

Every soul was his for the taking. One way or another, Death came for all mortals. Thanatos escorted them to the Underworld into Hades and his Queen’s keeping. Yet, one soul eluted him endlessly.

He watched from afar, waiting for the little mortal to take her final breath so he could guide her soul home. Yet, the little mortal never aged. Kagome (he learned her name a long time ago) just kept walking.

She was wandering. The look in her eyes was loneliness and exhaustion. Her soul begged to be taken to the place of rest, but her body refused its departure. So, he followed, waiting…

One rainy day in a meadow of grass and trees, the little mortal reached a forest. Inside the forest, she stopped at a giant tree. Circled that tree was five gravestones. He watched from behind the other trees as the little mortal fell to her knees, tears of sadness falling down her cheeks.

“Why must I walk this path alone? I wish Death would take me so I can reunite with those I love.” The little mortal had no idea death followed her like a shadow. Yearning, with all his might to stop her pain and let her rest. His soul yearned to help the little mortal find peace at last.

The sky began to tremble as lightning erupted over the sky. Zeus must have heard the little mortal’s prayer. The ropes around her soul lessened as Kagome fell to her knees in shock. She felt her heart beating again.

Now. Thanatos thought. Now he could guide the little spirit home to her final resting place. He willed himself to emerge from the shadows. “Your prayers are answered, little mortal…”

The little mortal spun around to see a hidden figure in the shadows. He wore a long black cloak that hid his face, but Kagome instantly knew who he was. “It’s you… the figure who has haunted my shadow for so long. I sensed you there with me…”

Thanatos nodded, stepping towards the little mortal. “Yes. All souls are mine to take, but you little one have escaped me time and time again.”

Kagome watched as Death came closer. Curiously, she stood her ground. Kagome expected Death or be a bit more skellingtonie. Yet, the being in front of her was a man, a very handsome man. Long black hair with ember eyes, broad shoulders, large hands. A body that made her want to climb.

“You are not a Skellington. I thought Death would be more terrifying.” Thanatos’s eyes widened in surprise. No mortal could see his proper form without him knowing. They only saw a Skellington.

“You can see me.” His baritone voice went chills down her spine. It made her core warm and tingle from the vibrations in the air.

“Yes.” The little mortal answered with no fear. She turned away from Death as he advanced towards her. He could fear the tears swelling up in her eyes. “Are you here to take me?”

“Yes.” He repeated her answer stepping behind the little mortal’s trembling form. He could see her small soul-shaking, but with relief at last. Death would guide her home. Take away the pain and sorrow of the mortal world. Forever. “Don’t worry, little spirit. I will not harm you.”

Her trembling body stopped as she spun around to face him. Blue eyes met amber eyes, and a spark lit between them. He could see the fire within her burning brighter and brighter. “I am not afraid.”

“Good.” Thanatos took a chance and kissed the little mortal on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she slowly began to kiss him back. He poured all his yearning into that kiss, as she poured all her sadness and relief. Kagome’s mind was racing as Death wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

Surprised, Kagome moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Death was warm and safe. Not cold and unfeeling like she thought it would be. She felt light and free.

She heard a thump on the ground behind her. Kagome knew deep in her heart that she was dead. Her soul was in Death’s warm embrace at last. Thanatos withdrew from the passionate kiss that made Kagome dizzy with desire.

The little soul was free from the burden of her earthy body. Yet, he felt a stroke of sadness. He would lead her to the Underworld and probably never see her again. “Kagome…” He leaned his forehead on hers. “You are at peace. Your journey can begin…yet I fear to lose you.”

He spoke his most profound fear of the little spirit. Her eye’s widened but gifted him a small smile. “Somehow, my wish came true. I yearned for Death to take me for so long, and you have. My soul may belong to the Underworld, but my heart still yearns for you. If it is possible, you will not lose me.”

Death kissed her passionately and without mercy. The soul he pursued for centuries was in his arms, and she yearned for him too. Thanatos wrapped Kagome in his black cloak as the mist began to form around them both. Kagome closed her eyes as they left the meadow behind to begin the journey below.

Kagome felt like she was flying as they descended into the Underworld. She never opened her eyes until they landed in front of a palace door. “Come.” Thanatos ushered her into the great hall where she spotted other beings of the Underworld hard at work. She followed him into another great hall, two thrones at the other end of the room.

She spotted a man and a woman waiting for them. Kagome hid behind Thanatos as he addressed the King and Queen of the Underworld. “My lord and lady. I have returned at last with Kagome.”

The Queen, the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever seen, smiled. “Wonderful. For many years we have searched for you, little spirit.”

Kagome dropped to her knees. “I am most sorry, my Queen. My curse forbade me from making the journey here.” Tears welled in her eyes.

Kore let go of her husband’s hand and walked down the dalis to the crying spirit. The Goddess of Spring knew about the trials the little soul had endured and wished to wash away her troubles. “Don’t cry, little one. We know that something kept you from coming here. Dry your tears.”

The King smiled at his young Queen. A mother to all souls, yet this one had wandered the earth for years in agony. Hades had listened to her wishes until Zeus broke the curse on her soul. “Be at peace, child.” The God of the Underworld spoke softly to the little mortal.

Kagome was overwhelmed with love and devotion that it renewed her tears. “My King and Queen,” Thanatos spoke again. “I wish for the little spirit to remain by my side, as my partner and wife.”

Queen Persephone was not surprised. “Kagome. Your deeds above have gained your entrance into the Elysium fields. Or you can remain here in the palace as the wife of Death. The choice is yours.”

Kagome bowed her head to the Queen. “I wish to remain by Thanatos side. Always.

Hades agreed and declared. “The Guardian of the Shikon no Tama will become the consort of Thanatos, Gatherer of the Dead.” The court of the Underworld all cheered as Kagome was wrapped in Thanatos’s arms.

Death won in the end. No matter how long he had to wait. Every soul was his to take. Yet, there was only one soul in the whole Underworld he belonged to.

Kagome was his, as he was hers.


End file.
